White peaches
by naoko fujisawa
Summary: Este fic es una traduccion de la historia original publicada por Tsuki no rin. Es una historia con capitulos multiples, unos trece en total, cuya pareja principal son Toshiro Hitsugaya y Momo Hinamori.Cap 5, UP Siento la espera! XD
1. Chapter 1

White Peaches

¡Hola a todos! Éste es mi primer fic de Bleach, aunque en realidad se trata de una traducción de "White Peaches" cuya autora es Tsuki no rin, que ha sido tan amable de darme permiso para publicar la versión traducida. Puede que en un futuro no muy lejano sea capaz de publicar un Hitsu/Hina propio. Pero bueno, no me enrollo más, ahí va el primer capítulo ¡espero que os guste! ^-^

Chapter 1

"_Hinamori…"_

Toushirou Hitsugaya, capitán de la división 10, miraba al vacío, hacia la blanca extensión del muro que separaba el vestíbulo de una de las muchas habitaciones de pacientes de la Unidad de Cuidados de la división 4. Unos ojos que ni tan siquiera parpadeaban recorrían una raja cercana al muro, hacia la pequeña mancha de sangre que se hallaba en el centro de la pared, y finalmente hacia el techo de color hueso, incapaz de asimilar esa visión tan familiar que estaba frente a él, al tiempo que sus pensamientos se aceleraban a través de su ágil mente.

Catorce meses. Habían pasado catorce meses desde que Momo Hinamori, la teniente de la división 5 del Gotei 13, había sido apuñalada en el pecho por su antiguo capitán, Sousuke Aizen, y caído en un coma.

Dos meses. Habían pasado dos meses desde que Ichigo Kurosaki, Yoruichi Shihouin, Kisuke Urahara, Orihime Inoue, Yasutora Sado, y Uryuu Ishida decidieron actuar sin que la Sociedad de Almas lo supiese y matar a Sousuke Aizen junto con sus cómplices Gin Ichimaru y Kaname Tousen, antiguos capitanes de la división 3 y 9.

Pese al hecho de que toda amenaza se había esfumado y se había restaurado la paz en la Sociedad de Almas, la teniente Hinamori era incapaz de despertar de sus discontinuos y tormentosos sueños. Retsu Unohana, capitana de la división 4, le había comentado a Hitsugaya que Hinamori no era capaz de salir de su estado actual debido al trauma emocional que había tenido que soportar, a causa de la traición de su adorado y admirado capitán, había forzado su mente a someterse y a esconderse. En principio, Hinamori se encontraba allí físicamente, viva y coleando, mas anímicamente y mentalmente estaba horriblemente marcada y posiblemente nunca despertaría de las pesadillas que atrapaban su mente y grababan imágenes en el dorso de sus párpados que nunca se abrían.

Hitsugaya había pasado unos catorce meses agonizantes junto al lecho de su amiga de la infancia, esperando y rezando para que abriera los ojos.

Hitsugaya había pasado unos tres meses angustiosos, de esos siete, esperando noticias de Ichigo y compañía, y su progreso sobre la persecución de Aizen.

Pero lo peor de todo era que Hitsugaya había pasado dos semanas desgarradoras, el menor ápice de tiempo de esas dos semanas, yendo y viniendo del vestíbulo de la Unidad de Cuidados de las condiciones actuales de Hinamori; que iba a peor.

-Taicho, empezó Matsumoto dubitativa; sin querer obligarlo a salir de sus pensamientos, pero un tanto irritada por la imagen borrosa, blanca y negra que se movía constantemente dentro y fuera de su alcance visual, -Hinamori-chan se pondrá bien. Sabes que lo hará. Es una mujer joven y fuerte y…

Dirigiendo una mirada glacial hacia su teniente, Hitsugaya interrumpió su discurso esperanzador antes de que su dolor de cabeza empeorase. -Cállate Matsumoto.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Tan sólo intentaba _animarte_!

Ante una respuesta no recibida, Matsumoto se limitó a murmurar un rápido "mocoso cabezota" antes de salir del edificio dando pisotones mientras Hitsugaya giraba sobre sus talones tras la puerta que acababa de recibir un portazo en intento de proseguir su pauta reflexiva.

Antes de poder sumergirse de nuevo en sus pensamientos, no obstante, una dulce voz le llamaba desde el vestíbulo.

- Hitsugaya-taicho- Prestándole una atención instantánea a Unohana, la miró de forma que le dio a entender que continuara. – La condición de Hinamori todavía no es segura, pero nos las hemos arreglado para que fuera estable durante la noche. Mañana habrá otra larga batalla, así que le ruego vaya a descansar un poco.

- ¿Entonces…?

Elevando suavemente una mano para detener cualquier tipo de protesta, Unohana negó con la cabeza solemnemente.- No hay nada que ni usted ni yo podamos hacer por el momento sino descansar para mañana y prepararnos para el largo día que nos espera.

Momentos más tarde, Hitsugaya se apartó a regañadientes, su haori hizo "frufrú" tras él con suavidad al mismo tiempo que salía del edificio con pasos apresurados. Dando un paso hacia la puerta de salida, tomó aliento profunda y temblorosamente, del aire fresco que le rodeaba y cerró los ojos.

- Lo que necesita, taicho, es un poco de sake. ¡Déjenos echarle un poco!

A pesar de que estaba bastante asustado, el prodigio de pelo blanco observó con calma a los tres tenientes que estaban de pie a pocos pasos de la entrada. No había notado su reiatsu- tal vez necesitara descansar un poco.

Echando una ojeada fría y rápida a las botellas de sake que Matsumoto, Renji y Kira sostenían entre sus brazos, Hitsugaya les gruñó antes de seguir su camino hacia la división 10.

- ¡Taicho…! – se oyó a Matsumoto quejándose tras él, sus pies se apresuraban para ponerse a la altura de sus veloces zancadas, -¡Está demasiado estresado! ¡Tome un par de copas con nosotros! ¡Nadie tiene por qué saber que es un mocoso menor de edad!

Un pequeño tic en la ceja fue la única muestra de que lo había oído todo, al tiempo que aceleraba el paso tratando de escapar de esa presión tan molesta referente a su minoría de edad.

- Pues sí, Hitsugaya-taicho parece realmente cansado. ¡No hay nada mejor que el sake para animar a alguien! Procuraremos no pasarnos, lo prometemos- dijo Renji paseando tranquilamente junto a Matsumoto. Las dos botellas que llevaba consigo tintinearon. - ¿Verdad, Kira?

- Ah…¡Sí!- moviéndose con nerviosismo, como si estuviese incómodo, finalmente Kira dio alcance a sus dos amigos después de luchar con las cuatro botellas de sake y las cuatro copas que a duras penas sostenía en sus manos. ¿Pero de verdad nos hace tanta falta?

-¡Claro que sí!- Matsumoto regañó al teniente más joven pero más tarde volvió a prestarle atención a su superior. ¡Por favor, Taicho!

Muy estresado y agotado, Hitsugaya se detuvo de forma brusca- haciendo que Renji y Matsumoto se pararan de repente- oyéndose poco después como las botellas de sake se chocaban y se rompían por el intento fallido de Kira de pararse a tiempo.

Frotándose la cabeza suavemente, Kira tosió a través del fuerte olor a alcohol. -Ay…

-¡Mi sake!- Dándole una patada a Kira en la cabeza, Matsumoto se puso en cuclillas y con cautela recogió dos botellas que no se habían llegado a romper.

-¡Matsumoto!- con un ligero "eh", Matsumoto dejó caer la botella que había rescatado previamente.

-¿No tienes que hacer papeleo en la oficina?

- Uhm…

- Y no sólo eso- prosiguió Hitsugaya como buscando una disputa,- sino que también tienes tu propio informe que se debe a la reunión de Yamamoto-dono mañana por la mañana…

- Pero…

- _y…_¿_De verdad_ parezco tan desesperado como para querer beber con vosotros tres?- dijo Hitsugaya poniendo cara de desprecio. Se le estaba agotando la paciencia.

Los tres tenientes intercambiaron miradas antes de asentir con dureza y replicando con un impasible – Sí, realmente lo parece, taicho, ganándose así una mirada furiosa y un latigazo en las barbillas por parte del haori del capitán de la División 10.

Una vez que su blanca cabeza desapareció tras la puerta de la décima división, Matsumoto resopló con indignación y se dio la vuelta para ayudar a Kira.

- Es una vergüenza que más bien prefiera tener un palo metido en el culo antes que beber con nosotros.

Con un estrepitoso golpazo y un grito de espanto, se quitó la sandalia de su cabeza y echó un vistazo sobre su hombro con sorpresa.-¡Taicho, por poco se me salen de nuevo!

Gesticulando hacia su gran busto, Matsumoto hizo un puchero hacia la figura de su capitán que se retiraba de allí echando humo.

Hitsugaya dio un suave suspiro cuando por fin alcanzó su despacho. Desplomándose sobre la gran, acolchada, silla de color rojo y apoyando sus codos sobre la mesa de caoba que se hallaba frente a él, frotó sus sienes trazando grandes círculos lentamente sobre ellas.

Muy suavemente, y apenas notoriamente, Hitsugaya estornudó. ¡Esa condenada mujer y su sake! El hedor se había impregnado con fuerza en su ropa y estaba empeorando su dolor de cabeza.

Tras asegurarse que no había nadie alrededor, dejó caer su cabeza sobre la superficie de la mesa con un ruido sordo, estremeciéndose por el dolor del impacto. Un tembloroso suspiro escapó de sus labios al tiempo que cerraba los ojos; absorto en aclarar sus pensamientos y relajar su cuerpo.

- Shiro-chan…

Hitsugaya levantó su cabeza bruscamente, asiendo rápidamente el dorso de su cuello por el dolor que le había provocado, y miró por toda la habitación tan frenéticamente como podría permitirse un capitán entrenado con su imagen pública.

Levantándose de su silla dubitativo, Hitsugaya se quitó la mano del cuello a favor de apretar la tela de su hakama. -¿Hina…mori?

Se quedó callado, totalmente quieto, intentando oír hasta el sonido más inaudible.

¿Era alguien tratando de jugar con su mente?¿O realmente se trataba de ella? Pero eso no era posible, ella se encontraba en estado crítico en Cuidados Intensivos en la enfermería.

- Shiro-chan…

Esta vez se oía con mucha más claridad, y la voz parecía proceder de detrás de él. Sin embargo, cuando se dio la vuelta, no había nadie ahí.

Con pasos cautelosos e incluso temblorosos, caminó hacia el centro de la habitación, concentrando su reiatsu y tratando de encontrar el de ella. -¿Hinamori?- repitió cautelosamente, con sus cejas fruncidas por la concentración.

- Shiro-chan.

Moviéndose rápidamente hacia la puerta, los ojos de Hitsugaya se agrandaron considerablemente antes de encogerse a un menos notable, pero aún así mayor tamaño de lo normal.

- Hinamori…

Permanecía de pie, con su pelo ralo y grasiento, piel pálida y mirada opaca, ojos demasiado grandes para su cara menuda, y su yukata pendiendo de su figura enfermiza, no obstante, se sentía increíblemente aliviado y contento de verla.

-Hinamori…¿qué haces aquí? ¿Cuándo…? – se detuvo bruscamente cuando las lágrimas comenzaron a rebosar en los rabillos de los ojos de ella, amenazando con derramarse.-¿Hinamori?

Y se derramaron.

Unas gruesas gotas rodaban en cascada por sus mejillas, dejando unos rastros brillantes y húmedos tras su estela.- ¡Shiro-chan!- se cubrió el rostro con las manos y se desplomó de rodillas, sus hombros se estremecían de la misma fuerza de sus repentinos sollozos.

-¡Hinamori! ¿Qué te pasa?- olvidándose de su compostura de máscara de hielo, Hitsugaya se tiró de rodillas y gateó hacia el lado de la chica que sollozaba. La preocupación se unió a su voz y se arremolinó en lo más profundo de sus orbes esmeralda al mismo tiempo que dubitativo subía una mano para colocarla sobre el hombro de ella.

-¡Hinamori, háblame!¡Dime qué…!

El áspero sonido, provocado por la mano de Hinamori contra la mejilla de Hitsugaya, resonó a través de la habitación a la vez que unos ojos verdes asombrados observaban con atención las alfombras del tatami en shock.

- ¿Hina…Hinamo…Hinamori?- la miró lentamente y elevó una mano hacia su mejilla dolorida. Ella le sonrió con sarcasmo y desdeñosamente, su brazo aún estaba en pie del golpe que le había dado.

-¡Te odio!

Él se estremeció de forma muy notoria ante las duras, cortantes palabras y enterró sus uñas en el suelo que se encontraba bajo su cuerpo. - Hinamori…? – No podía pronunciar ningún otro nombre, ninguna otra palabra, ningún otro sonido.

¿Aún creía que era el asesino de Aizen? ¿Usó alguna ilusión con ella, mientras se hallaba en coma, y le lavó el cerebro para que lo odiara? ¿Él, era, realmente tan horrible por no haber podido protegerla? ¿Estaría furiosa por eso? ¿O se trataba de algo más? ¿Qué podría haber hecho él?

-¡Te odio con toda mi alma!

Hinamori hablaba con tanta aspereza. Ella nunca maldecía, dando igual cuan horrible podría ser algo o alguien.

No podía ser ella...

... o sí ?

- Hina... Hina... ?

Antes de que pudiera balbucear su nombre, ella se levantó y corrió hacia las puertas, con lágrimas cristalinas dejando estelas al levantarse.

- Hina... – Una gran conmoción llegó hasta sus pulmones, evitando que el aire entrara por ellos por unos instantes antes de que temblorosamente pudiera mover los pies. – Hina... Hinamori... Hinamori... Hinamori!

Con varios pasos inseguros se dirigió tambaleándose hacia la puerta, aún poseído por el entumecimiento de la conmoción.

¿Qué era esta sensación dentro de su pecho, de su ser? ¿Por qué podía a duras penas hablar, pensar, moverse, _respirar_?

Hitsugaya se dejó caer pesadamente sobre el marco de la puerta cuando finalmente llego a él, aún murmurando su nombre como si fuera un sortilegio mágico. Moverse era tan difícil, tan exhaustivo, pero tenía que hacerlo. Tenía que alcanzarla. Tan solo _debía_ hacerlo.

Y entonces sucedió.

Salió de la puerta tomando impulso para seguir sus pasos de retirada, pero no se estaba yendo. En realidad ni siquiera se encontraba ahí. De repente su encolerizado reiatsu chocó contra él desde detrás, dejándole sin aire al tiempo que él se giró hacia el otro lado de forma precipitada para enfrentarse a su mirada encendida y furiosa, aún con lágrimas rodando en silencio por sus mejillas.

- Hinamori...

Ella sostenía en sus manos a Tobiume, su zanpakuto, y la levantó sobre su cabeza. Él no tuvo tiempo ni para pensar en como esquivarla. Ni podría hacerlo si lo intentara. Ni siquiera podría haberlo intentado.

- Te _odio, _pequeño Shirou-_chan _– Susurró con sorna al tiempo que una sonrisa de satisfacción inclinó las comisuras de sus labios de una manera aterradora que parecía tan antinatural en su cara amable de siempre.

- Hina... – Él podía sentir el frío acero de su espada haciendo un corte profundo en su pecho, casi igual que Aizen hacía cerca de un año. Él apenas abrió los ojos, ni movió un solo dedo.

El único sonido que se susurró en la noche, fue el final de su nombre, sonando como una plegaria desesperada, a la vez que dejó caer sus labios lentamente, descendiendo hacia la madera que se hallaba delante de él. - ... mori... .

Aclaraciones de la autora: No ha sido nada fácil adaptar la versión original al español, a causa de varios giros lingüísticos que habían a lo largo de la narración, especialmente uno en el que Hinamori en su encuentro con Hitsugaya le grita a él: " I´m fucking hate you! "- ; y como comprenderéis no se puede traducir como "¡Jodidamente te odio!". Y claro como el "fucking" sirve para enfatizar algo, en este caso que lo odia un montón, pues tuve que cambiarlo por "Te odio con toda mi alma".

Por otro lado, la versión original tiene en total 13 capítulos (Sí, afortunadamente es un Hitsugaya/Hinamori finalizado XDD); y aunque el primer capítulo parezca algo decepcionante, después de los demás capítulos irá mejorando la historia, no os preocupéis XP.

Por tanto, sólo pido que me tengáis un poco de paciencia y en un par de semanas como mucho tendré publicada la traducción del segundo capítulo.

Así que espero que me animéis, ¡please! ^0^


	2. Chapter 2

White Peaches

Chapter 2

_Pii, pii, piii, piii_

Era un constante, casi sosegado, ritmo que aliviaba los doloridos musculos de su cuerpo al tiempo que mantenia la mirada en el techo blanco que se hallaba encima de ella, incapaz de girar la cabeza debido a la falta de energia y de interes.

_Plip, plip, plip,plip_

Aparte de esos sonidos constantes y repetitivos, toda la habitacion se encontraba totalmente en silencio y ni un ser vivo soltaba un solo suspiro. Pero, tal vez seguia sin haber nada ni nadie alrededor.

_Toc, toc._

¿Oh? Esto era algo nuevo. Un inusual cambio para el patron al que ella se habia adaptado durante las ultimas horas. ¿O eran dias? ¿Semanas, quizas?

"Teniente Hinamori. Le he traido la cena" , Hanataro, el septimo miembro del Cuarto Escuadron, la llamo alegremente al mismo tiempo que deslizo la puerta corredera de la habitacion para abrirla y se detuvo bruscamente ante la vision que se encontraba ante el.

_Smash._

Ahora eso habia sido tanto doloroso como molesto.

"¡Teniente Hinamori!"

Y asi continuo la situacion.

"¡Capitana Unohana! ¡Capitana Unohana!" Saliendo despavorido de la habitacion y el desorden de jarabes derramados y zumos de frutas, platos hechos añicos y la medicacion olvidada, Hanataro llamo freneticamente a su comandante.

Hinamori se mantuvo en su postura previa, con sus cejas ligeramente arrugadas con una mezcla de confusion y un intento de aliviar el dolor de cabeza latente que haca ignicion en su craneo.

Ella habria dicho "ouch" si pudiera-realmente, lo hubiera hecho , su garganta parecia estar mas seca que en el dia mas caluroso del año y con una tension mas alla del entendimiento.

"Teniente Hinamori..." Hinamori parpadeo por el suave, tranquilizador tono de voz de la Capitana del Cuarto Escuadron.

"¿Como te encuentras?"

Tan obediente como siempre, Hinamori abrio la boca en un intento por responder las preguntas de su superior y en el proceso tuvo el exito de olvidar el actual estado de su garganta y cuerdas vocales.

"Oh! Lo siento Hinamori-san, disculpe mi error." Haciendo una reverencia cortes, Unohana silenciosamente camino hacia la mesita de noche de la chica y cogio un vaso de agua del que nadie habia bebido aun. Colocando una mano en la nuca de Hinamori, y acercando el vaso a sus labios con la otra, Unohana vertio el liquido en sus boca, en sorbos pequeños y uniformes. "¿Mejor asi?"

Hinamori asintio antes de forzar un ahogado "Si" como respuesta y cerrar sus ojos en extasis por la sensacion del frio liquido cayendo por la garganta y aliviando su carne reseca.

Sentandose junto a la teniente, Unohana devolvio el vaso a su sitio original.

"¿Cuando te has despertado?"

"N...No... No estoy segura". Dijo , estremeciendose con el sonido de su propia voz, mucho mas baja y ronca de lo que recordaba que fuese.

"Es comprensible. Realmente dudaba que te fueras a dar cuenta, pero has estado en coma durante cerca de catorce meses. Aunque es absolutamente asombroso que hayas despertado, y debas descansar, me gustaria hacerte algunas pruebas. ¿Crees que tendras fuerzas suficientes para someterte a ellas inmediatamente?"

"S..." De repente, Hinamori estallo con una sarta de toses secas y asperas que estremecian toda su anatomia y estrujaba sus pulmones dolorosamente. Antes de que fuera consciente del movimiento, Unohana devolvio el vaso a sus labios y una vez mas su garganta se humedecio. "Gracias". El cortes reconocimiento del rapido acto de la mujer fue ensordecido al tiempo que engullia el agua con ansia.

"Si, puedo someterme a las pruebas ahora."

"Genial". Llevandose la taza ahora vacia de los labios de Hinamori, Unohana se levanto con cuidado y se hizo paso hacia la puerta. " Vuelvo enseguida."

Suspirando, Hinamori cerro los ojos y recopilo sus pensamientos. Unohana dijo que habia estado en coma... lo cual queria decir que estaba en la Unidad de Cuidados Intensivos. ¿Pero como--?

Sus ojos se abrieron a medida que los recuerdos le inundaban la mente.

El asesinato de Aizen. Ichimaru. Luchando contra Kira.

¿Kira la habia herido?

No. No, eso no era correcto; habia algo mas.

La carta que Matsumoto le habia entregado. Hitsugaya, y... apuntando a Hitsugaya con Tobiume.

¿Peleo contra Hitsugaya, despues?

No. Maldita sea. Algo le decia que no se estaba esforzando lo suficiente para recordar, recordando a fondo. Piensa, Hinamori.... ¡piensa!

Varias imagenes y repeticiones parecidas a las de un video flotaron por los parpados cerrados de Hinamori a medida que buscaba entre sus recuerdos y pensamientos. Murmurando ligeramente bajo su respiracion, Hinamori fruncio sus cejas por la concentracion y retorcio sus dedos rigidos bajo las sabanas.

Sus ojos se volvieron a abrir y se sento con violencia, ignorando las protestas que su cuerpo le hacia por el movimiento desconocido y repentino al tiempo que la comprension se poso en ella. Todo su cuerpo temblo y se agito con la tension de sus musculos estando alli sentada, ojos abiertos como platos, la boca abierta, y lagrimas rodando por sus mejillas.

"Ai... Aizen.... Capitan Aizen..."

Y asi fue como Unohana se la encontro; sentada en la cama, lloriqueando el nombre de su antiguo capitan, a la vez que soltaba gritos incontenibles y horribles sollozos llenos de dolor.

.........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Matsumoto suspiraba decaida.

No podia creerse lo que habia pasado.

Lentamente, se levanto de la rigida silla en la cual habia estado sentada, y se hizo camino hacia el lavabo y el espejo de la lejana pared de la habitacion para los pacientes de la Unidad de Cuidados Intensivos. Le hizo una mueca al reflejo que la saludaba.

"Gracias a Dios", Rangiku se murmuro a si misma al mismo tiempo que se sujetaba la barbilla con una mano y pego su rostro al del reflejo,"parece que estuvieras muerta para el mundo. ¿Que harias si Gin te viera asi?" Dijo sonriendose a si misma tristemente por su propia bromita. Echaba de menos a ese cabron.

Aunque eso no venia al caso.

De nuevo se obligo a si misma a darse animos al mismo tiempo que se examinaba el rostro el cual tenia sintomas de agotamiento. Tenia, aunque no eran muy notorias, pero ALLI estaban, lineas de imprenta del papeleo en el que habia estado trabajando anteriormente y sus ojos tenian grandes y oscuras bolsas debajo de ellos; eso dejando a un lado el color azul cielo de sus atractivas orbes.

Mirando cautelosamente en torno a si misma, Matsumoto sonrio de oreja a oreja y volvio al espejo, fisgando y empujando la inmensidad de su pecho. No se la conocia precisamente por su modestia, pero ahora realmente; ¡se encontraba en la Unidad de Cuidados Intensivos!

"No importa si una se estropea o no", dijo dirigiendose a su cara en el reflejo del espejo, "Estaria maldita si estas dos alguna vez me fallaran". Dando una sonrisa exagerada al mismo tiempo que le daba un ultimo apreton a sus "gemelas premiadas", Matsumoto volvio a su asiento previo y regreso a su pensativa, aunque vaga, posicion.

"Hitsugaya-taicho"murmuro para si misma,"niño, no, ya no tan niño, joven prodigio, capitan del Decimo Escuadron del Gotei 13 y querido, aunque frio y se comporta como un mocoso, amigo para muchos."

Chasqueo la lengua por su pequeña biografia del joven echado en la cama ante ella.

Inclinandose sobre la cama, con los brazos cruzados bajo su barbilla, Matsumoto observo el palido rostro."¿En que te has convertido, taicho?"

"¿Aparte de una excelente tarea por parte de la Unidad de Cuidados Intensivos, esponjas de baño, y un monton de reposo y relajacion?Hmm... Un problema seria la mejor manera de describirlo."

Sentandose por la sorpresa, Matsumoto miro al hombre inclinado en el marco de la puerta. "¡Ukitake-taicho!"

"Buenas tardes", saludo con la cabeza respetuosamente y dio un paso para entrar en la habitacion." Habia venido a pasar algun rato con Hitsugaya, pero parece que te me has adelantado," dijo, dedicandole una sonrisa a la expresion de cansancio de ella, y cogio una silla para sentarse al lado de ella.

Viendo de soslayo un envoltorio rosa dentro de la manga del capitan, Matsumoto le pregunto acerca del caramelo azucarado cuando el enfermizo hombre se coloco en su asiento: "¿Chucherias para Hitsugaya-taicho?"

Ukitake asintio antes de sonreir timidamente y sacando la piruleta, acercandosela a la mujer sentada a su lado. " Sigo olvidando lo rapidamente que ha crecido en estos ultimos meses," se giro dirigiendose al capitan del cual estaban hablando y suspiro,"parece que otra vez ha crecido."

"Mmhm", se oyo un pequeño "pop", en el momento que ella se retiro el caramelo de la boca, "parece que creciera mas durante las epocas de estres y adversidades."

El peliblanco elevo las cejas con sorpresa. "Has tenido mucha perspicacia en eso Matsumoto=san," Volvio a dirigir su mirada al otro peliblanco de la habitacion."Terminara de crecer pronto... Aunque parece palido como un muerto". Matsumoto asintio de acuerdo con lo que el habia dicho, todavia con apetito banqueteando la delicia azucarada."¿Que dijo Unohana-taicho?"

Haciendo crujir el trozo de caramelo que habia sacado del palo con los dientes, Matsumoto arrugo la nariz en el momento que un trozo se le metio por las encias. "Dijo que ya que su condicion es estable desde la semana pasada, el parece sano y por tanto decidieron trasladarle desde sus habitaciones anteriores, en la Unidad de Cuidados Intensivos, a esta habitacion hace dos dias." Hizo una pausa para tomar aire y aparto un trozo de caramelo especialmente pegajoso de sus dientes antes de proseguir. "Sus heridas se han librado de todos y cada uno de los tipos de infeccion, ya no tiene fiebre, y esta haciendo constantes progresos para ponerse en pie y le den el alta pronto."

Ukitake asintio de forma pensativa, sabiendo que ese informe incluira algo mas.

Tomando bastante aire, Matsumoto continuo: "Unohana - taicho menciono que su condicion, aunque sea similar a la de Hinamori, no es algo tan serio como lo de ella y su mente le permitira despertar entre ahora mismo y principios de Enero."

Cuando se aseguro de que estaba satisfecho con la cualidad y cantidad de informacion que haba recibido, Matsumoto se volvio a meter el caramelo en la boca y siguio su ataque previo en el.

"¿En tan solo un mes? Hmhm... Rangiku", sorprendida por el uso de su nombre de pila, Matsumoto miro al capitan del Escuadron 13; "¿como ocurrio todo?" pregunto el, retirando su mirada de la cama, centrandose con sus ojos marrones en los azules de ella.

"¿Que como...?" Sus ojos se nublaron ligeramente, perdidos en su memoria a la vez que se retiro la piruleta de sus ahora rojizos labios. "El.... yo... el estaba..."

"Sueltalo", la animo Ukitake amablemente, con una mirada mas suavizada y una sonrisa amigable adornando sus rasgos.

Tomando aire temblorosamente, Matsumoto cerro los ojos y movio un poco la cabeza, despejando asi las telarañas enmarañadas de sus pensamientos. "Estuve fuera bebien-uh, socializandome con Renji y Kira..."

......................................................................................

Matsumoto tarareaba algo en su estado de aturdimiento, con los ojos cristalinos y con enfriamiento en el cuerpo, y dando traspies a la vez que balanceaba su botella de sake de delante atras.

Una suave brisa floto a su lado, echandole el pelo a la cara y provocandole escalofrios.

"¡Hummh... aire fresco!" Murmuro con regocijo al tiempo que se apoyo en la barandilla durante un momento."¿Eh?¿Que?"

Una sola, familiar y horrible esencia navego a traves de sus fosas nasales.

¿Sangre?

Pasando rapidamente a la accion, Matsumoto coloco su botella de sake sobre el filo de la barandilla y se centro en su reiatsu, buscando otro reiatsu cercano que estuviera debilitado. La preocupacion la corroia a medida que la localizacion se dio a conocer en el fondo de su ebria mente; estando tan proximo a los Escuadrones 9 y 10, eso significaba que alguien con mucha destreza habia resultado herido y que la pelea habia sido seria.

"Entonces... otra vez..."murmuro contenta, con su estado mental ebrio de antes regresando. "Seguro que tan solo se trataba de un entrenamiento", se dijo a si misma sonriendo por su propia "sabiduria", y continuo su camino hacia las puertas del Decimo Escuadron, parandose a mitad de camino para regresar a la barandilla a coger su botella de sake y apresurarse hacia las puertas una vez mas.

"Taicho me va a matar", dijo en medio de risitas entrando en el despacho, lanzandose como un rayo al sofa. "¡Ow!"se quejo, estremeciendose cuando su dedo gordo del pie choco contra algo mas bien duro. "¡Maldito mueble!"

Avanzo poco a poco y ciegamente en medio de la oscuridad, buscando con el tacto alguna mesa, silla o escritorio. No habia nada que le llegara a la altura de las caderas, por lo que se agacho y noto algo mas.

¿Se trataria tal vez de una botella de sake?

Sus manos se deslizaron a traves de las alfombras del tatami y luego se golpearon contra un lateral de ese algo con lo que habia tropezado. Tocando con las yemas de los dedos el material del objeto, arrugo las cejas con sorpresa.

"¿La empuñadura de una espada?",dijo en medio del asombro, palpandose la cadera para encontrar ahi su propia zanpakuto. Estaba ahi.

Entonces,¿de quien era esta?

Llegando hasta la lampara de la pared, Matsumoto palpo la cuerda y tiro del interruptor; encendiendo la luz. Estremeciendose por la repentina inundacion de luz, estrecho los ojos y bajo la mirada hacia el objeto.

Conocia esa empuñadura. Era Hyourinmaru; la zanpakuto de Hitsugaya.

¿Que hacia en medio del despacho?

Con mirada legañosa observo el filo de la espada; Matsumoto dio un respingo ante la sangre color carmesi que manchaba el filo de la reluciente espada y las blancas alfombras del tatami bajo la espada.

¿Tanta sangre alrededor de una espada?

Mirando con ojos de miope mas all de la espada, Matsumoto ignoro la botella de sake hecha añicos cuando la dejo caer y en lugar de eso prefirio chillar con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones.

¡Hitsugaya- taicho!

"... Y asi fue como me lo encontre", finalizo Matsumoto lentamente, con la mirada en el regazo, y con la piruleta acabada en medio de la historia, "No estoy segura de como ocurrio exactamente, pero Unohana me dijo que..." se trago el nudo que le habia salido en la garganta, y tomo aliento nuevamente de forma arrastrada, temblando por el esfuerzo.

"¿Unohana te dijo que...?" le incito Ukitake, contemplandola con ojos serios.

"Me dijo que... dijo que la herida parecia que habia sido... auto-infligida."

"¿Auto-infligida?"repitio Ukitake atonito, con las oscuras cejas perdidas en la masa de flequillos blancos que le caian delante del rostro. "¿Hitsugaya-kun se lo hizo a si mismo?"

Matsumoto asintio y levanto el dedo indice para detener posibles comentarios."Hay algo mas". Ante la expresion de la cara del capitan, aun mas sorprendido a ser posible, Matsumoto movio la cabeza con desesperacion y un poco de aturdimiento tambien."La herida estaba _exactamente _sobre la misma linea que en la herida que le hizo Aizen. _Exactamente _la misma. Yo misma lo vi. No se habia salido ni un pelo de la antigua herida."

"¿Ni un pelo...? "Murmuro distraidamente; divertidamente inconsciente de como habia repetido todo el tiempo lo ultimo que ella habia dicho.

"Sip. Exactamente. Y lo que mas miedo da, fue su mirada fija hacia la puerta. El ni siquiera era consciente en el momento en que me lo encontre y, fueron al menos tres horas despues del incidente,sin embargo, el seguia murmurando el nombre de Hinamori y," ella miro con atencion al capitan que permanecia fijo en la cama al lado de ella, "y el estaba... estaba _llorando",_dijo, susurrando la ultima palabra, con una mezcla de asombro y de pena. "Nunca durante los años que he estado trabajando con el, habia visto a Hitsugaya- taicho llorar. Ni siquiera cuando Hinamori le apunto con su propia zanpakuto o cuando ella estuvo a punto de morir hace dos meses."

Ukitake le dio una palmadita en la espalda a Matsumoto con una mano al mismo tiempo que se frotaba la barbilla, pensativo, con la otra. "¿Hinamori-chan...?", decidiendo dejar ese tema tan incomodo, Ukitake decidio darle una palmadita a Matsumoto en el hombro para recuperar su atencion. "¿Y Hinamori? He oido que salio de la Unidad de Cuidados Intensivos hace un mes, una semana despues de que ingresaran aqui a Hitsugaya, ¿es cierto?"

"Si, en realidad, taicho, ahora esta despierta."

"¡¿Esta despierta?!"

"Si, todos estabamos sorprendidos y con ganas de ir a verla, sin embargo, por el momento no puede visitarla nadie. Desperto hace poco mas de un mes y aun esta asimilando la informacion de la muerte de Aizen y todo lo demas acerca de su traicion."

"Pobre chica...." El capitan del Escuadron 13 nego con la cabeza. "¿Que le ha pasado al Gran Gotei 13...?" girandose para mirar a la teniente del Decimo Escuadron, Ukitake le dio una palmada en la rodilla y se puso de pie. "Creo que mi visita se ha extendido mas de la cuenta. Pronto vendre otra vez de visita, y asegurate de darles mis mejores deseos a Hinamori-chan y a Hitsugaya-kun cuando les veas o hables con alguno de los dos. No te preocupes; Hitsugaya-kun es un joven fuerte. Ya esta muy lejos de su fase infantil e incluso ahora parece que esta creciendo mas. Despertara en algun momento despues de su cumpleaños. Estoy seguro de ello."

Matsumoto miraba hacia arriba a medida que el capitan se alejaba. "El cumpleaos del taicho... ."

Se habia olvidado de ese acontecimiento en medio de todo el drama del año anterior, especialmente durante los ultimos nueves meses. Hizo muecas ante sus propios pensamientos.

¡Uugh, Rangiku! Pareces una embarazada. Nueve meses! Bah!

Dejando de lado su fase de malhumor, Matsumoto dirigio su mirada hacia el capitan. Realmente parecia mucho mas mayor que hace dos meses. Era increible lo que un suceso traumatico podia hacer con la edad de una persona. ¡Aparentaba casi dieciocho años! Era un gran salto desde los doce años que el aparentaba tener previamente.

"¿Matsumoto fuku-taicho?" Unohana pedia que prestara atencion a la rubia que se hallaba delante de ella sumida en sus pensamientos. Cuando esta se sobresalto un poco y miro sobre su hombro, Unohana prosiguio: "Hinamori ha preguntado por Hitsugaya=taicho. ¿Dejamos que vaya a verlo?"

"¿Sera capaz de soportarlo?"

"Creo que es mejor para ella que le vea; ella ya sabe como esta." Con el asentimiento de Matsumoto, Unohana hizo un gesto por encima de su hombro a alguien que permanecia a varios pasos de la puerta y entro en la habitacin, tambien ayudando a Hinamori a entrar.

"Buenas tardes", dijo Matsumoto animadamente a la delgada chica que se encontraba enfrente de ella.

Abriendo los ojos, que de por si ya eran grandes, Hinamori dio un pequeño respingo ante la vision de su viejo amigo."¡M-Matsumoto...! Buenas tardes. ¿Como estas?"

Chasqueando un poco la lengua, Matsumoto la saludo con una mano: "¡Nada de formalidades, Hinamori! ¡Sientate, sientate!" Oh, como habia echado de menos a esta shinigami tan tierna.

"¿Os dejo aqui a vosotros tres, vale?"

Matsumoto parecia confundida por unos instantes. "¿Tres... ? ¡Oh!" Sonrio timidamente de oreja a oreja a las otras dos mujeres de la habitacion. "Olvide al pequeñin de alli."

Unohana sonrio con dulzura antes de decir "que no os oiga", sobre su hombro y abandonar la habitacion tan sigilosamente como hubo entrado en ella.

Matsumoto le dedico una sonrisa enorme de oreja a oreja a la chica castaña que tenia delante de ella, quien miraba fijamente a Hitsugaya con preocupacion.

"¿Su cumpleaños, eh?"

...............................................................................................................................................................................................

¡Hola a todos, muchas gracias por los reviews que he recibido y por leerme! XP

Lo prometido es deuda, y aqui vengo con otro capitulo publicado.

Por si a alguien le interesa, ya publique el segundo capitulo de Bobobo, y tengo intencion de publicar en los proximos meses un nuevo capitulo de "Admiradora Secreta," el fic que estoy haciendo de Captain Tsubasa, que este año me ha pillado con muchas ganas de escribir XP.

Si veis que faltan acentos en el texto, lo lamento mucho, pero al parecer el teclado esta algo loco con los simbolos T.T

Gracias de nuevo por leerme, publicare lo mas pronto posible el tercer capitulo de White peaches. ¡Hasta pronto! XDD


	3. Chapter 3

White Peaches

Chapter 3

"¿El cumpleaños de Shirou-kun?"- susurro Hinamori; con los ojos engrandecidos por la sorpresa, ante el dibujo que Matsumoto sostenia enfrente de ella: ¨¿Planeas hacer una fiesta para su cumpleaños?"

Matsumoto dejo caer el bloc de dibujo y dio un pequeño salto hacia Hinamori, tapandole la boca con las manos. " ¡Sssht!- mirando alrededor de la habitacion privada totalmente vacia cuidadosamente, Matsumoto se alejo un paso de la chica que estaba algo perpleja, y recupero sus dibujos. ¨¡No lo digas tan alto! ¡Seremos tu, Ukitake-taicho, Renji, Kira, Nagasawa-taicho, y yo!. Recuerda: ¡esto es un se-cre-to!"

Hinamori asintio con entusiasmo y continuo y observo como Matsumoto reunia sus articulos y con ellos cubria toda la superficie de la habitacion de la Unidad de Cuidados de Hitsugaya. Cuando Matsumoto finalmente acabo, Hinamori se estremecio al tiempo que la rubia se estiraba; con sus huesos de la espalda haciendo un ruido seco, y haciendo crujir su cuello en el proceso.

Hizo un puchero al ver como su compañera teniente se haba reido por el gesto que habia hecho. "Hare algunos planes mas y te los mostrare mañana, pero ten estos por ahora". Hinamori cogio el fajo de papel que le habian ofrecido y arrugo la nariz, al mismo tiempo que Matsumoto se revolvia el pelo. "Procura descansar un poco tu tambien. Unohana-taicho me conto que has estado aqui todas las mañanas muy temprano hasta ayer; ¡no lo hagas otra vez! Necesito que estes rebosante de energia para esta fiesta."

Hinamorio suspiro y se hundio en la silla en el momento que la puerta se cerro; dejandola en la habitacion con Hitsugaya.

"Creo que me tratan como a una niña..." murmuro con arrepentimiento mientras recordaba los hechos transcurridos de los ultimos dias.

Incluso desde que ella se haba reunido con Matsumoto y Hitsugaya, sus musculos se habian flexionado, puesto a prueba, sometidos a trabajo y agotados cuando se le asigno la tarea de ayudar a Matsumoto de ocuparse de las ocupaciones de menor importancia de la Teniente del Decimo Escuadron; se lo tomo como parte de su rehabilitacion fisica y mental; sin embargo, no se habia dado cuenta de que la planificacion de la fiesta iba a formar parte de ello.

Haciendo crujir los papeles que tenia en sus manos y estirando las arrugas de los mismos, Hinamori empezo a releer la informacion que contenian. Murmuro muy bajito al tiempo que leia, "Las invitaciones seran dirigidas a: Hinamori-fukutaicho, Matsumoto-fukutaicho, Renji-fukutaicho, Kira-fukutaicho, Ukitake-taicho y Nagasawa-taicho..."Inclinando los papeles hacia abajo para colocarlos de nuevo en su regazo, Hinamori alzo una mano para frotar sus ojos irritados. Nagasawa-taicho...

Cuando se desperto, a Hinamori se la informo acerca de cuatro temas principales: la traicion de Aizen, la muerte de Aizen, el nombramiento de su nuevo capitan, y la herida reciente de Hitsugaya.

Despues de haber roto a llorar por el recuerdo del apuñalamiento, Hinamori procuro guardar la compostura y esforzarse en la medida de lo posible para escuchar atentamente a la explicacion de Unohana sobre los ultimos catorce meses.

En primer lugar, le explico lo sucedido despues de que la apuñalaran, como por ejemplo el rescate de Rukia Kuchiki, la derrota de Byakuya-taicho contra Ichigo Kurosaki, el ataque de furia de Hitsugaya y su derrota a manos de Aizen, la traicion colectiva por parte de Tousen, Ichimaru y Aizen cuando revelaron su autentico plan y su compañerismo con los hollows, y todo lo demas que habia pasado aquel fatidico dia.

Despues de que esa dolorosa y mas bien larga explicacion se diera por finalizada,- muchas lagrimas, negaciones, respingos, arranques y palabras tranquilizadoras mas tarde- Unohana se centro en el asunto de Ichigo y compañia atacando al grupo de criminales de Aizen y su eventual muerte que, bastante raramente, aliviaba a Hinamori en cierto grado. El shock de su muerte fue menos brutal que el impacto de su traicion viendo como su eventual muerte era algo esperado cuando se traiciona a los shinigamis de la Sociedad de Almas- especialmente cuando se trataba del shinigami sustituto.

El siguiente tema a comentar provoco un gran nivel de estres y dolor en el corazon a Hinamori, el ocupante del tercer puesto en el Quinto Escuadron, Kaoru Nagasawa, habia resultado elegido para ocupar el puesto del anterior capitan del Quinto Escuadron, Sousuke Aizen.

Realmente, no estaba del todo sorprendida por esa informacion. Ella, la segunda al mando, habia estado en coma por mas de un año y por tanto era incapaz de ascender al pedestal colocado en la cima del Quinto Escuadron; por tanto al siguiente en esa linea se le pediria tomar el puesto.

Lo que _verdaderamente_ le dolia era el hecho de que una parte de ella aun creia que Aizen era el hombre que fingia ser con ella y con los demas. Una parte de ella sentia que Nagasawa estaba traicionando a Aizen.

La noche despues de que Nagasawa la visitara, llego a la conclusion de que esa parte de ella era estupida e ingenua; dos cosas que se juro a si misma cambiarlas lo mejor posible.

Sin embargo, las noticias mas impactantes fueron el ingreso de Hitsugaya a la Unidad de Cuidados Intensivos una semana antes de que ella despertara.

El momento posterior a que ella escuchara el ataque de Hitsugaya hacia Aizen, un acto incitado por su herida y la traicion de Aizen para con ella, Hinamori freneticamente le habia pedido a Unohana que la llevara al Decimo Escuadron para ver a su amigo de la infancia y pedirle perdon. La mirada que le dirigio Unohana deberia haberse identificado como una mirada de lastima, pero estaba demasiado consumida por su propia pena para notar la de alguien mas. Casi una semana mas tarde, recibio una explicacion mas detallada para justificar por que no podia ver a su Shirou-kun.

Estaba sentada en la cama, sumida en sus pensamientos, cuando...

--

_"Shirou-chan..."_

_"¿Hinamori-fukutaicho?"_

_Hinamori observo con sorpresa como Unohana habia entrado en la habitacion de forma silenciosa y muy sutil._

_"¿Si?"_

_"Preguntaste por Hitsugaya-taicho el otro dia, ¿ne?" Con el asentimiento frenetico de Hinamori y el intento desesperado de arrastrarse por la cama para escuchar las noticias con entusiasmo, Unohana dio un paso mas para entrar en la habitacion y cogio una silla para ponerla junto a la cama. "Por favor, no hagas que tu cuerpo se esfuerce tanto, Hinamori-fukutaicho."_

_"Uh, si..." Sonrojandose un poco por su entusiasmo infantil e impaciencia, Hinamori se recoloco bajo sus sabanas y dirigio una mirada ansiosa a la Capitana del Cuarto Escuadron._

_"Lo siento..."_

_"Hinamori-san..."_

Ante el tono extrañamente familiar de la voz de Unohana, el corazon de Hinamori salta a su garganta a la vez que intentaba reprimir las lagrimas de los ojos con toda su voluntad "¿Unohana...-taicho?" Ella habia usado ese tono con Hinamori siempre que se aproximaba a una parte incomoda de su explicacion que tuviera que ver con los actos y planes de Aizen. Lo que tuviera que contarle acerca de Hitsugaya debia ser negativo.

_¿No querria verla por lo que le habia hecho? ¿Acaso el estaba aqui? Unohana la habia tranquilizado diciendole que estaba vivo, ¿tal vez estaba demasiado ocupado?_

_El tono amable de la mujer la saco del ensueño de pensamientos. "Hitsugaya-taicho... Hitsugaya-taicho no ha podido verte porque le han ingresado en la Unidad Medica de Cuidados para recibir Cuidados Intensivos hace poco mas de dos semanas..."_

_Acercandose una mano temblorosa a los labios, Hinamori miro fijamente a Unohana con incredulidad. "¿Cuidados Intensivos? ¿Hace **dos** semanas...?"_

Unohana asintio solemnemente y cogio la mano libre de Hinamori que se hallaba sobre las sabanas cubriendola con la suya mas grande. "Le trajeron Hisagi- fukutaicho y Matsumoto-fukutaicho en medio de la noche; perdio una cantidad considerable de sangre."

_"¿Sangre? ¿Que...? ¿Como es que el...? ¿El esta-?"_

_Levantando una mano ante el torrente de preguntas presentes delante de ella, Unohana continuo._

_"Matsumoto me conto que se tropezo con su zanpakuto cuando entro en el despacho del Decimo Escuadron y encontro su cuerpo ensangrentado junto a ella. Enviamos a la Unidad de Investigacion del Duo- decimo Escuadron a la oficina inmediatamente y nos apresuramos para llevarle a Emergencias. Tuvimos que suministrarle sangre y cerrarle la herida."_

_Unohana retiro varias lagrimas dispersas en el rostro de Hinamori y le froto el hombro amablemente. "Despues de limpiarle la herida, y que se cerrara finalmente con exito, nos dimos cuenta de lo mas extraño." Unohana lanzo una mirada a la chica temblorosa y decidio que era mejor revelarle toda la verdad. "La herida estaba perfectamente alineada con la herida cicatrizada que Aizen le hizo a Hitsugaya."_

_Hinamori se sento mas rigida, con el panico y la preocupacion arrastrandose en su voz, a la vez que agarro mas fuerte la mano con la que Unohana habia estado sujetando la suya. "¿La misma herida? ¿Era-?"_

_"No, no. No fue Aizen. En realidad fue el mismo Hitsugaya..."_

_"¡Que!"_

_"Kurotsuchi- taicho del Escuadron Doce rapidamente me informo a la mañana siguiente con las averiguaciones que la Unidad de Investigacion habia descubierto. Al parecer, el unico ADN que habia en Hyourinmaru era de Hitsugaya-taicho y de Matsumoto-fukutaicho; la sangre y piel de Hitsugaya-taicho se encontraban en el filo de la espada y en la empuñadura mientras las huellas dactilares de Matsumoto estaban en la empuñadura a causa de su nerviosismo por el descubrimiento del cuerpo de Hitsugaya-taicho."_

_"¿Pero como saben que...?"_

_Hinamori se estremecio cuando Unohana dirigio su mirada hacia ella al tiempo que comenzo a hablar una vez mas. "Hitsugaya- taicho se hallaba consciente cuando le encontraron y solo repetia tu nombre."_

_"¡Dios mio...!" Hinamori se sujeto la garganta a medida que una oleada de enfermedad la mojaba. Despues de tragarse la bilis que amenazaba con subir a su boca, Hinamori miro a su superior con ojos abiertos con panico. "¿Que significa eso?"_

_"Llegare a esa parte en un momento. Despues de recibir esta informacion, realice algunas pruebas con Hitsugaya-taicho. Su situacion era muy similar a la tuya en el sentido en que su mente estaba luchando con su cuerpo para forzarlo a la sumision y retirada." Al tiempo que Unohana se levantaba acercandose a ella para secarle las lagrimas de nuevo, Hinamori se las limpio con furia y se puso recta antes de hacer un gesto indicandole que estaba lista para que la capitana siguiera. "Esto solo quiere decir una cosa de varias: Hitsugaya- taicho se ha desmoronado bajo el estres de las ultimas semanas, tu misma le has atacado, o alguien disfrazado de ti le ataco."_

_El miedo oprimio el corazon de Hinamori sin piedad. "¿Y si... y si yo lo hice mientras estaba inconsciente? ¿Y si realmente lo hice? ¡Nunca... nunca podria perdonarme a mi misma...! __!Yo-!"_

_"Hinamori-fukutaicho, por favor calmate. No te sometas a tantisimo estres. No habia absolutamente nadie mas en la habitacion cuando Matsumoto entro en la habitacion aparte del propio Hitsugaya. El mismo Kurotsuchi-taicho hizo pruebas en ella. Creo que con el estres de tu coma inicial, los asuntos de Aizen, el estres añadido de tu transferencia a Cuidados Intensivos, la cantidad de trabajo que se requiere de Hitsugaya-taicho, y su falta de sueño, Hitsugaya se ha hundido en una perdida de control mental y esto puede haberle llevado a tener pensamientos irracionales. Esto en parte explica por que tu nombre le condujo a esta situacion. Ya que su estres y sus preocupaciones giraban en torno a asuntos relacionados contigo- no es que nadie te este culpando-sus ultimos pensamientos estaban centrados en ti y su mente los agarro a medida que su cuerpo comenzo a detenerse despues de que la herida fuese infligida."_

_Las lagrimas limpiadas previamente nublaron la vista de Hinamori una vez mas y ella escondio su rostro entre las manos. __"¡Shirou... Shirou-chan...!"_

_"Aunque, te tengo buenas noticias. Han sacado a Hitsugaya de Cuidados Intensivos y su condicion actual es relativamente estable. Al igual que te hacia falta despertarte por ti misma, el necesita tiempo para que su mente se cure y se calme. Calculo que debe despertarse en algun momento despues de Año Nuevo."_

_"¿El... el de verdad sera capaz de despertarse en poco mas de un mes?"_

_"Esa franja de tiempo es solo un calculo por el momento."_

_"Oh... " Hinamori se limpio las lagrimas y empezo a retorcer las sabanas con sus manos con nerviosismo. Los pensamientos se tropezaban entre ellos y daban un traspie al primer plano de su mente a medida que ella absorbia y analizaba esta informacion. "¿Estas segura de que yo no...? "_

_La culpabilidad flotaba en las profundidades de sus ojos marrones a la vez que miraba fijamente a Unohana de manera patetica. "Si, estoy segura Hinamori-fukutaicho. Es imposible, ilogico e irracional. No hay manera posible de que pudieras haber salido de la cama, que te hubieran dejado ir sola y atacar a Hitsugaya-taicho. ¿Te acuerdas del primer dia que te despertaste? Ni tan siquiera podias girar la cabeza por ti misma. Por favor creeme Hinamori-fukutaicho; de ninguna manera has podido infligirle esa herida a Hitsugaya-taicho."_

_"Esta bien."_

_"¿Dejarias que te empapara de toda esta informacion?"_

_"Por favor."_

_"Volvere dentro de una hora con tu cena." Unohana se levanto de la silla y avanzo hacia la puerta, deslizandola para abrirla y dando un paso hacia el exterior. Alcanzo el tirador para cerrarla de nuevo cuando la voz de Hinamori la llamo dubitativamente._

_"Gracias por contarmelo, Unohana-taicho."_

_Con una sonrisa melancolica, Unohana cerro la puerta._

Suspirando con algo de rabia, Hinamori volvio a centrar su atencion sobre los papeles frente a ella; intentando que se le aliviara el dolor de cabeza. "La fiesta se celebrara en la habitacion de descanso de Hitsugaya-taicho del edificio de la Unidad de Cuidados. Los regalos se tendran en cuenta y se os anima a que cada invitado traiga un producto para comer. Hinamori-fukutaicho esta a cargo del presupuesto de la fiesta para las decoraciones menos importantes, la tarta, el sake y el pago de varios shinigamis para que se ocupen del papeleo que no sera atendido por ninguno de los invitados. " Por supuesto Matsumoto tenia que incluir sake en cualquier fiesta. Hinamori sonrio ligeramente ante la imagen garabateada del sake en el margen del papel.

Solto los papeles sobre la mesa que se encontraba junto a ella y reajusto su posicion sobre la silla, poniendola mas cerca del inmovil cuerpo de Hitsugaya en el proceso. Retirando un pelo blanco extraviado de su cara igualmente blanca, Hinamori aguanto las lagrimas que picaban la parte posterior de sus ojos amenazadoramente.

"Lo siento, Shirou-kun..."

Una pequeña sonrisa se formo en su rostro. _Shirou-kun_.

El seria tan feliz si la oyera decir eso; ella finalmente estaba reconociendo su crecimiento y subiendo de categoria su nombre del previo Shirou-chan.

Aunque asi estaban las cosas: seria tan feliz. Lo seria si no estuviese dormitando en un ligero coma. Ella sorbio su nariz en un miserable intento de contener las lagrimas.

Daba igual cuantas veces repitiera todo el mundo el hecho de que **no era su culpa, **siempre se culparia en parte a si misma. Aunque solo fuese un poquito.

"Shirou-kun... " Arrastrando un suspiro forzado, Hinamori puso su mano sobre el puño hecho un ovillo de Hitsugaya al mismo tiempo que unas lagrimas renegadas manaban de sus ojos; dejando rastros titilantes tras ellas para contar el cuento de la tristeza que su corazon susurraba dentro de su ser. Gimoteando suavemente en su intento fallido de mantener la compostura, Hinamori se encontraba demasiado distraida como para percatarse del reiatsu de Unohana entrando en la habitacion.

"Hinamori-fukutaicho...."

El murmullo triste, y lleno de preocupacion no fue oido por la chica a la vez que intentaba desesperadamente amortiguar sus sollozos con el colchon que habia frente a ella " Lo siento tanto.... Shirou-kun..."

....................................................................................................................................................................................

He tardado mucho esta vez en traducir el capitulo. ¡Mil perdones! , pero he estado ocupada con los estudios y mis otros fics. Si a alguien le gusta "Capitan Tsubasa", para finales de este mes tendre publicado el capitulo 8 de "Admiradora Secreta" *.*

Puede que el capitulo haya tenido sus partes tristes, pero creedme, del capitulo 4 en adelante mejorara XP.

Espero que me sigais animando. ¡Hasta otra! ;D


	4. Chapter 4

White Peaches

Chapter 4

Los dias siguientes pasaron en un frenesi de actividad para Hinamori.

Ella solto aire satisfecha en el baño caliente en el que actualmente se estaba sumergiendo.

Unas pocas horas previamente, Unohana le habia informado a Hinamori de que ya estaba mas que lista para reincorporarse al Quinto Escuadron, mas el acumulo de trabajo debia tomarselo con calma. Hinamori se sentia eternamente agradecida a la mujer cuando regreso a su habitacion y encontro un baño lleno de vapor que ya se habia llenado para ella. Lastima que este rato de relajacion iba a ser mas bien corto; tenia mucho trabajo por hacer.

El planear fiestas no era exactamente lo que uno llamaria una tarea normal para un teniente del Gotei 13, sin embargo, Hinamori se estaba divirtiendo mucho con ello y aparentemente era una manera muy buena de hacer musculos para ayudarla a llevar adelante su recuperacion fisica.

Entonces, de nuevo, no era algo tan sorprendente. No con todo el correteo de aqui para alla al que se habia sometido en los dos ultimos dias. De detras hacia adelante, de detras hacia adelante. Desde el edificio de la Unidad de Cuidados Intensivos, al edificio del Decimo Escuadron, al edificio del Quinto Escuadron, luego a la Unidad de Cuidados Intensivos de nuevo, luego de vuelta alrededor del Decimo Escuadron, luego al Decimo-tercero, mas tarde al Sexto, despues al Tercero, luego volver a toda pastilla al Decimo antes de hacer los cien metros lisos hacia la Unidad de Cuidados, solo para tener que ir como una rafaga al edificio del Cuarto Escuadron antes de volver andando a la Unidad de Cuidados Intensivos con Unohana. Fue totalmente exhaustivo! Estaba perpleja por el hecho de que no se habia desmayado o empeorado su estado con todo el ajetreo; pero aparentemente su periodo de habilidad se habia finalizado.

Y ahora, durante unos escasos diez minutos, se habia reclinado en su gran bañera y sumergido parcialmente en una mexcla de bendicion celestial con burbujas. La vida ciertamente era muy interesante, y muy, muy complicada con la manera en que parecia que mantenerte ocupada servia para apreciar los simples placeres de la vida tales como un baño.

Despues de haberse lavado rapidamente, y de relajarse de nuevo durante los ultimos cinco minutos, Hinamori dio un paso para salir de la bañera y se volvio a vestir.

Un escalofrio recorrio su espina dorsal en el momento en que penso en su nuevo destino; el despacho del Decimo Escuadron. Tendra que pasar _al menos_ un par de horas en la habitacion en la cual Hitsugaya habia pasado incontables horas estresandose por su causa, la habitacion en la que Hitsugaya se apuñalo a si mismo, y la habitacion en la que se encontro su cuerpo ensangrentado.

Aunque se habia dirigido al edificio del Decimo Escuadron muchas veces, desde que se le permitio dejar la Unidad de Cuidados Intensivos, ella en realidad nunca habia estado dentro de esa habitacion en concreto- y el hecho de que hiciera sus mejores esfuerzos para evitar esa habitacion a toda costa no ayudaba en nada. Mañana, sin embargo, seria inevitable. El planteamiento y la construccion de las invitaciones, las decoraciones y el diseño de la habitacion necesitaria una habitacion muy espaciosa y recursos apropiados; y todos ellos se encontraban en el despacho.

Era algo difcil de creer que tan solo faltaba poco mas de una semana para que fuese el cumpleaños de Hitsugaya, cuando aun quedaban tantos preparativos por completar. Hinamori nunca habria supuesto que Matsumoto era una perfeccionista cuando se trataba de este tipo de cosas; cada plan se habia llevado a cabo cuidadosamente y diseñado tanto en escritura como en dibujo. Iba a ser una profesional, aunque tambien calurosa y divertida, fiesta que Hitsugaya seguramente apreciaria cuando oyera acerca de ello.

Sonriendose a si misma suavemente, Hinamori reforzo su pelo con su moño como de costumbre y lo envolvio con su antigua tela turquesa que siempre usaba. Cuando se aseguro de que estaba presentable, Hinamori dejo sus habitaciones y se sumergio en la fresca tarde.

Ya era 14 de Diciembre. La manera en que el tiempo parecia elevarse sobre su cabeza sin ella percatarse era absolutamente confuso. Y el hecho de que hubiese estado en coma durante catorce meses probablemente no ayudaba. Eso sucedio mas o menos a finales de Junio y ahora aqui estaba; un _año_ mas tarde aproximadamente y a mitades de Diciembre. Eso honestamente y verdaderamente daba miedo. Mucho miedo de hecho.

Al mismo tiempo que deslizo las puertas del Decimo Escuadron para abrirlas, la vision de grandes tochos de papel, subrayadores, plumas, serpentinas, y los planes que habian hecho estaban extendidos a lo largo del suelo de manera desparramada mientras Matsumoto estaba sentada en el medio, con un subrayador en cada mano, una pluma tras cada oreja, y una hoja de papel atrapada entre sus dientes.

Conteniendo una risita, Hinamori deslizo la puerta para cerrarla tras ella. "Matsumoto?!

Hnhff ? Oh Hhnmonmi! Hhm hnn pumma y bhn a abubanme". Hinamori se arrodillo cerca de la rubia y le retiro el papel de la boca. "Gracias. Coge una pluma y ayudame." Repitio, al mismo tiempo que señalaba al escritorio de Hitsugaya.

Ignorando el crack de sus rodillas al levantarse, Hinamori se arrastro hacia el escritorio, consciente de los articulos bajo sus pies, y agarro una pluma azul sacandola de un jarron con forma de copa que sostenia una multitud de plumas de muchos colores. Ella sonrio con calidez ante la familiar vision; aparentemente a Hitsugaya no le disgustaban las relucientes plumas que ella le habia dado tanto como el manifesto muchos años atras. No se podia creer que aun los tuviera.

"Matsumoto?"

Mmh?"

Señalando con un gesto a la copa de los utensilios para escribir, Hinamori sonrio timidamente. "Shirou-kun guardaba las plumas que le habia dado?

Bajando los subrayadores con sus manos, Matsumoto sonrio endiabladamente de oreja a oreja y asintio con entusiasmo. "El los guarda como un perro. Nadie tiene permiso para usarlos excepto el; y aun asi solo los usa para firmar o escribir documentos personales. El me dijo que simplemente estaba intentando conservar la tinta con la idea de asegurar que tu no salieras y fueras a comprar `incluso mas ridculas plumas para la proxima vez que fueras al mundo humano." Con el ligero cambio de la mirada en Hinamori, Matsumoto rio a carcajadas y regreso a su trabajo. "Esa, por supuesto, era la peor mentira que Hitsugaya podria haberme dicho."

Sonriendo una vez mas, Hinamori se arrodillo de nuevo junto a su amiga y cogio los montones de papel y sobres que le tendio a ella. "Invitaciones?" Cuando Matsumoto asintio distraidamente y le acerco la hoja llena de nombres, Hinamori se puso manos a la obra con entusiasmo.

"Asegurate de que sean alegres. Aah! No! No uses rojo! Azul! Azul y plata! Realmente, Hinamori!"

Horas mas tarde, cuando el aire comenzo a morder con frio y el sol se habia retirado al tiempo que la luna tomo el mando sobre el cielo, Hinamori ganduleo en el sofa y suspiro a la vez que calentaba sus manos contra la humeante taza de te de entre sus manos.

Cuando Matsumoto se unio a ella con su propia taza del dulce liquido, continuaron la conversacion acerca del plan de la futura sala de fiestas.

"Creo que debemos subir la cama de Hitsugaya-taicho; como una plataforma. Hacerle la estrella del show." Himamori casi se atraganta con el te ante la imagen que se formaba en su mente de la sugerencia de Matsumoto.

"Creo que solo deberamos dejar su cama tal como esta para que todos puedan acceder a el y asegurarnos de que su subconsciente sepa que estamos alli y nos preocupamos por el."

Matsumoto dio un bufido. "Aun creo que su subconsciente solamente se deslumbrara con los letreros que hicimos."

Hinamori echo un vistazo a los coloridos, brillantes letreros en los que se podia leer "Feliz cumpleaos, Hitsugaya-taicho!" con dibujos, corazones, bolas de nieve y copos de nieve cayendo sobre diseños cuidadosamente planeados. Podriamos divertirnos fastidiandole un poco ahora que podemos.

Matsumoto!

Que?

Esta convaleciente!

Y que?

No seas abusona!

No soy una abusona! Soy una shinigami!" Elevando su nariz hacia la chica que tenia cerca de ella, Matsumoto continuo sorbiendo su te." Ademas, el va a despertar despues de su cumpleaños de todos modos."

Esta vez, Hinamori se atraganto con el te." Lo hara? Creia que supuestamente se despertaria en Enero. Pero de todas formas, como lo sabes?"

"Ukitake-taicho me lo dijo e incluso Unohana estaba de acuerdo con que seria la fecha mas probable. Todo el movimiento y ajetreo por el que hemos pasado con su cumpleaños atraera su consciencia mas cerca de la superficie."

Asimilando la reconfortante informacion, Hinamori tomo otro sorbo de te. "Nadie me dijo eso... Pero eso no significa que puedas aprovecharte de el, Matsumoto."

"Huhmf! Si crees que _soy_ una abusona, deberias ver lo que Renji y Kira han planeado para el homenajeado del cumpleaños."

Los ojos de Himamori se abrieron con espanto. Sabia que Renji no era el alma mas caritativa del mundo, pero seguramente no tomaria demasiado provecho de que Hitsugaya estuviese convaleciente. Y Kira? De ninguna manera el haria algo que Renji hubiera planeado hacerle a alguien, y menos tratandose de un capitan.

Ante la expresion esceptica de Hinamori, Matsumoto continuo. "Seria bastante vergonzoso para Hitsugaya-taicho, si me lo hicieran a mi. Tiene que ver con subrayadores, una cuchilla de afeitar y un pañal."

Una imagen horrorosa de un Hitsugaya calvo en pañales con rayas garabateadas por toda la cara mientras Ukitake ataba un gorrito de cumpleaños a su cabeza y le abria la boca para obligarle a comer tarta hizo `pop en la mente de Hinamori. Ella grito a carcajada limpia y por muy poco evito que su te a medio terminar se le derramara por todo el regazo.

Finalmente, parando poco a poco su repertorio de risitas, Hinamori se esforzo en tomar aire: E-...ellos...no lo harian...!

Esta vez fue Matsumoto la que se rio, dirigiendose al escritorio y sacando un folio. Le puso el folio en la mano a Hinamori.

Las imagenes del papel consiguieron que la taza de Hinamori se volcara- la cual tuvo que salvar Matsumoto- y haciendo que la teniente estallara en lagrimones por la fuerza de las carcajadas.

El papel contenia un dibujo de Hitsugaya hecho muy pobremente, calvo, justamente como Hinamori lo habia imaginado, con un mostacho, barba, lapiz de labios, colorete, mascara de pestañas y sombra de ojos, dibujados y coloreados en su cara durmiente con nada mas que un pañal puesto al tiempo que Renji y Kira bailaban alrededor de el riendo y Matsumoto derramaba sake justo encima de su cabeza.

Hinamori solo pudo pronunciar un rapido "quien...?" antes de caer victima de sus carcajadas una vez mas. Con Matsumoto replicando con el nombre de Renji, y una sospecha improbable cuando miro los llamativos dibujos, Hinamori casi se ahogo con su propia respiracion en un intento de detener las carcajadas que tomaron posicion en el despacho del Decimo Escuadron.

Cuando las dos feminas habian finalmente dominado sus risitas, volvieron a recostarse sobre el sofa, ahora sentadas en el suelo despues de mucho rodar sobre todo el desorden causado- y cogieron aire.

No me lo creo... no puedo creer que la gente del Duodecimo, Undecimo y Noveno escuadron... vinieran aqui pensando que... que nos estaban matando. Hinamori se las arreglo para elevar la voz un poco a traves de su respiracion trabajosa.

Matsumoto sonrio exhausta por el recuerdo de la vivencia reciente. No olvides que tambien estaban el Tercer y Segundo escuadron. Agarrando una gran taza de agua que estaba sobre la mesa de al lado de ella, Matsumoto tomo un buen trago antes de pasarselo a Hinamori. Y ellos tenian que recorrer un largo camino a traves del patio.

A Hinamori se le escaparon varias carcajadas sobre el vaso a la vez que sorbia liquido cuidadosamente, dando lo mejor de si misma para no derramar el liquido tal y como habian hecho antes con el te.

Cuando recuperaron la compostura, Matsumoto pidio el sofa al tiempo que Hinamori se recosto contra el gran escritorio de caoba de Hitsugaya.

Unos ojos marrones y aturdidos miraban fijamente a la teniente del Decimo escuadron a la vez que se sumergia en un sueño profundo con ronquidos incluidos; estando la dueña de los ojos marrones por caer en ese estado tambien. En realidad, ahora que Hinamori pensaba en ello, tenia que ser bastante tarde para que oscureciera tanto. Ronco suavemente; no parecia que fuera a ser capaz de estar al dia con el tiempo nunca mas.

Sus ojos aumentaron de tamaño y se levanto freneticamente de su posicion relajada.

El tiempo! Se habian olvidado totalmente del tiempo! Las invitaciones de Renji y Ukitake estaban sin terminar y el diseño de la habitacion aun no se habia decidido.

"Matsumoto!" levanto la voz Hinamori al mismo tiempo que agitaba a la somnolienta mujer. Decidiendo que ese metodo no funcionaba, Hinamori recogio a Matsumoto, sujetandola por debajo de los brazos y la levanto a mitad del camino del sofa, antes de echarle una ojeada al reloj. "Joder!" sorprendida por su propia eleccion de palabras, Hinamori solto a la teniente y se cubrio la boca con las manos.

Matsumoto aterrizo con un fuerte impacto seguido por un aullido de "Ouch!

"Oh!Joder!" Hinamori se agacho para levantar a su amiga de nuevo, pero se volvio a dar cuenta de su eleccion de palabras. "Aah! Joder!Ah! Otra vez no!

Matsumoto, ahora mucho mas despierta, miro fijamente a la morena en conflicto. "Creia que las espesas eramos supuestamente las rubias!"

Hinamori miro hacia donde estaba la desbaratada mujer con mirada de desconcierto, con su labio inferior temblando. "Soy tonta...?"

Has dejado caer mi cabeza!" La rubia pronuncio sus palabras con algo de indiferencia, con sus parpados cerrandose de una manera extraña.

Dandose la vuelta y cruzandose de brazos con rebeldia, Hinamori elevo la nariz. "Nada de eso! Si asi fuese tu...," Matsumoto se desmayo pesadamente y cayendo de cualquier manera, algo ignorado por la shinigami que hablaba; "... estarias inconsciente, o gravemente herida."

Dandose la vuelta para echarle una mirada juguetona a su amiga, Hinamori hizo una pausa torpe- acabando en la imagen de un enredo de tunicas en el suelo- al mismo tiempo que reparo en la figura de Matsumoto caida de cualquier manera y despeinada.

Hinamori tuvo francas dificultades para recoger a Matsumoto. "Joder! No, otra vez no!" La dejo caer tan rapido como la habia recogido ante el sonido de su horrible, propio lenguaje, para decir de nuevo palabrotas cuando oyo el golpe sordo de la cabeza de Matsumoto chocandose contra las alfombras del tatami. "Aah! Lo siento tanto Matsumoto!"


	5. Chapter 5

White peaches Chapter 5

15 de Diciembre:

Despues de la pequeña experiencia penosa con Matsumoto en el despacho del decimo escuadron, Hinamori estaba totalmente segura de que su parte para planear la fiesta estaba mas que cumplida.

Desafortunadamente, Matsumoto aun no habia tenido suficiente y aparentemente Ukitake queria unirse a ese asunto inutil.

Hinamori!

La mencionada fue como un rayo hacia su compañera teniente y le tendio en la mano los costes aproximados del sake, zumo y vino.

Hinamori-fukutaicho!

Apresurandose hacia el otro extremo de la oficina, Hinamori saco un fajo de papel del bolsillo y se lo paso al capitan de decimo tercer escuadron.

Hinamori, aun no he terminado! Matsumoto la llamo desde el otro lado de la habitacion.

Si! de nuevo una vez mas se apresuro cruzando la habitacion, Hinamori se paro y espero en el gran escritorio de delante de ella.

Necesito que vayas a donde Renji y le preguntes que querra beber.

Eh? No se suponia que eso lo harias tu hace dos dias?

....

Hinamori miro fijamente a la rubia con mirada acusadora. Matsumoto?

.... Estaba ocupada? sonriendo como un corderito en plan ·"Soy mona por favor no me hagas daño", Matsumoto deslizo una copa de un liquido hacia Hinamori--- Sake?

Negando con desconcierto, Hinamori regreso hacia Ukitake atravesando la habitacion, Quiere que haga algo por usted mientras estoy fuera, Ukitake-taicho?

Hhhm mirando hacia arriba distraidamente, Ukitake agito una mano en el aire sobre su cabeza. No, no, divirtete.

Sonriendole agradecida al hombre peliblanco, Hinamori se hizo camino hacia la puerta.

Oh, en realidad.... ella suspiro derrotada por la voz urgente que sono tras ella; no se suponia que se lo tenia que tomar con tranquilidad con el menor estres posible?

Volviendose a la habitacion con sentimientos de derrota, Hinamori miro a ambos.

Crees que podrias conseguirnos algo de sake?

Hinamori dejo caer sus hombros, su cabeza se inclino hacia un lado, y su boca se quedo abierta y colgando recordndose a si misma que debia ocuparse mas del papeleo para la proxima vez mas que hacer de mensajera.

16 de Diciembre:

Matsumoto-fukutaicho!

Hinamori no se podia creer lo de esta mujer! Durmiendo en pleno dia mientras el papeleo se acumulaba en su escritorio y los gastos de la comida quedaban aun por calcular.

Con un ronquido perplejo, Matsumoto parpadeo para quitar la neblina de sus ojos azules y miro a la morena que estaba sobre su cara. Hinamori?

Hinamori espero expectante, ligeramente preocupado por la expresin alarmada y decepcionada que Matsumoto mostraba en el momento. .... Donde esta el sake?

17 de Diciembre:

Finalmente, despues de dos largos dias de fracaso cuando venia el tema del trabajo serio, Hinamori estaba en el despacho del quinto escuadron calculando el presupuesto de la comida y la bebida y a cada rato llegaba Kira para ponerla al tanto de gangas que el habria conseguido para algunos productos o de algun cambio acerca de los gustos de los invitados.

Honestamente, Hinamori no tenia ni idea de que los shinigamis del Gotei 13 estuvieran tan consentidos.

Primero Renji habia pedido sake, despues zumo, luego agua con gas- la cual no planeaban incluirla, luego zumo otra vez, luego vino y finalmente se habia decidido echarse para atras e inclinarse por el zumo. El mas tarde le explico a ella que estaba en conflicto con respecto a si desmadrarse en la fiesta o por el contrario deberia relajarse ya que era tambien el dia antes de ir al mundo humano a cumplir una tarea asignada. De todos modos, Hinamori no veia la extrema dificultad para decidirse entre una bebida u otra.

Ella no estaba realmente segura de por que solo habia provisiones para una cierta cantidad de bebidas, en realidad. Aunque tal vez fuera a cuenta de Hitsugaya; en caso de que Renji y Matsumoto se pasaran con las cantidades de sake y quisieran torturar al inmovil capitan.

Por suerte, Hinamori consigui convencer a Renji y Kira de no realizar aquella broma pesada con Hitsugaya; sin embargo, no podia asegurar que ellos se acordarian de aquel trato cuando llegaran los efectos del alcohol.

Tal vez no tomarian alcohol despues de todo?

Hinamori solto su pluma y y se recosto en su silla, frotndose las sienes a la vez que suspiraba con frustracin.

Nunca volveria a planear una fiesta. A pesar de que solo se habian invitado a seis personas, todo el proceso para planearla habia sido un evento catico que ella no apoyaria ni formaria parte de ello de nuevo.

Hihina ha ha mori!

Horrorizada por el desmembramiento de su nombre, Hinamori vio como la mareada teniente del decimo escuadron entraba en la habitacin y se dio la bienvenida a si misma con el sofa.

Me aburro, Hina-chan! Matsumoto hizo un puchero a la vez que se recostaba en el brazo del sofa.

El olor penetrante del sake navego hasta la nariz de Hinamori, haciendo que momentneamente olvidara el abuso de su nombre por parte de la teniente y el apodo al estilo Yachiru que acababa de usar para dirigirse a ella. Nego con la cabeza en desconcierto y alcanzo la pluma que habia estado usando previamente.

Matsumoto, como puedes beber sake tan temprano y de dia?

Con un bastante exagerado respingo, Matsumoto se sento incorporandose de un salto y agito una mano hacia Hinamori. - El sake esta disponible en cualquier momento del dia siempre que se tenga acceso a el.

Haciendo una pausa para dejar de escribir, Hinamori miro con sorpresa a Matsumoto. No tenia ni idea de que su amiga bebiera tanto. -Beber es muy malo para ti Matsumoto.

Carraspeando alto, Matsumoto se recoloco en el sofa y se puso de espaldas a Hinamori. -No veo otra forma de ahogar mis penas.

Hinamori dejo caer su pluma por el tono triste en la voz de la rubia y comenzo a levantarse de la silla con preocupacion. -Matsumoto, yo. -Antes de que pudiera disculparse, Matsumoto miro por encima de su hombro y le saco la lengua de manera juguetona.

Sorprendida por el cambio repentino de humor en Matsumoto, Hinamori palidecio antes de decidir que seria mejor dejar a Matsumoto en su estado de embriaguez y terminar los planes para la fiesta antes de ocuparse del papeleo.

A la vez que se dirigio a la segunda hoja de papel, Hinamori oyo un suave estornudo y un sollozo sordo viniendo del sofa.

Abandonando inmediatamente su trabajo, la teniente del quinto escuadron fue corriendo al lado de su amiga y toco su hombro suavemente.

Ma- Matsumoto?

De repente, Matsumoto salto del sofa y abrazo a Hinamori de manera que casi le crujen los huesos. Hinamori se estremecio en shock y algo de miedo hasta que noto lagrimas calidas cayendo por su cuello.

Ma....?

Echo de menos al taicho... dubitativamente, Hinamori tendio una mano para acariciar la espalda de la mujer mas mayor, un gesto para consolarla. -La vida es tan dura sin el aqui para guiarme...!

A medida que los sollozos de Matsumoto se fueron mermando, Hinamori nerviosamente se aclaro la garganta; sin estar segura de porque su pecho se ponia tenso por las palabras de su amiga. - Matsumoto... no se que decir Hay algo que pueda?

-Es solo que hay tanto....tanto...- Tomando una buena cantidad de aire, Matsumoto finalmente termino de decir su frase con un gemido de frustracin,-- .... papeleo! de repente apareciendo por el hombro de Hinamori, Matsumoto le sonrio de oreja a oreja a la joven teniente y se seco las lagrimas con el dorso de la manga. -Tienes sake?

Recordando su previa nota mental de proponer la idea de excluir el sake de la lista de bebidas, Hinamori decidio que probablemente seria mejor si le presentaba la idea a Ukitake mas que a la mujer trompa que habia tenido cambios de humor en su despacho hacia un momento.

Una vez que finalmente habia terminado la aproximacin de los costes- habiendo decidido dejar el sake en la lista de las bebidas antes de tener que ocuparse de una Matsumoto enfurecida- Hinamori se recosto en la silla y miro fijamente el sofa que Matsumoto habia ocupado previamente.

Estaria Matsumoto de broma cuando dijo que echaba de menos a Hitsugaya? Y si no fuese broma, seria en un sentido de compadreo o romntico? Habria alguna diferencia?

Haciendo una nota mental de eso tambien, Hinamori suspiro por la centesima vez en aquella hora; ella necesitaba una carpeta para organizarse mentalmente para todas las notas mentales que habia estado realizando ltimamente.

Tristemente, Hinamori hizo una nota mental para pedir al Instituto de Investigacin acerca de ese sistema de carpetas tambien.

..............

18 de diciembre:

Dos dias.

Quedaban dos dias. Incluyendo aquel, hasta el cumpleaños de Hitsugaya y lo mximo que habian conseguido ella y Matsumoto fue terminar las invitaciones, dibujando un plan de presupuestos y- aunque esto le tocaba principalmente a Matsumoto- vaciar el almacen de licor del decimo escuadron.

Matsumoto, ahora completamente sobria y tomando lo de la fiesta mas en serio, estaba gruñendo hacia el monton de papeleo encima del escritorio de Hitsugaya a la vez que palpaba con un dedo con la manicura hecha su propio papeleo con enfado.

-Esa, expuso a la vez que señalaba el monton de papeles, es la razon por la que nunca quise ser capitana.

Hinamori rio ligeramente y asintio. -Pero no debes deprimirte por eso, eventualmente se hara.

Huhmf... entonces procedio a mordisquear la parte trasera de su pluma a la vez que contemplaba el monton de papel. -Se que habia algo.... ooh!

Hinamori levanto la vista del signo que estaba coloreando con sorpresa. -De que se trata?

Levantandose de la silla y dndole un manotazo al escritorio delante de ella con entusiasmo, Matsumoto sonrio de oreja a oreja a la chica. Casi olvido quienes son los shinigami que supuestamente terminarian de hacer el papeleo! Mis problemas estan resueltos!

-Pero como convenceras a alguien de que haga todo esto?

Una sonrisa zorruna, puramente similar a la de Gin Ichimaru, aparecio en la cara de la rubia a la vez que salio trotando el cuarto confiada.

Matsu..moto?

Con escalofrios por el comportamiento de su amiga, Hinamori volvio al tocho de papel de delante suyo y destapo el subrayador color azul brillante.

Una barra, dos signos, y una tarjeta mas tarde, Hinamori apreciaba su trabajo con orgullo.

Pero donde estaba Matsumoto?

A pesar del hecho de que era muy amable, atractiva, voluptuosa y habilidosa, Matsumoto tendia a ser irresponsable y mas bien vaga. A veces Hinamori se preguntaba como el comandante Yamamoto la habia puesto junto con Hitsugaya.

Hinamori suspiro y limpio su trabajo, mirando fijamente el reloj una y otra vez en el proceso.

Cuando todo estaba limpio y y las decoraciones estaban retiradas, Hinamori se sento en la silla de Hitsugaya y giro alrededor despues de un momento de duda. Cuando volvio a una postura temporal de cara al escritorio, decidio inspeccionar el gran mueble de caoba.

A la derecha de la mesa habia una copa llena de plumas de Hitsugaya guardaba para hacer el papeleo, firma de documentos, y escribir informes. Junto a eso habia una hoja casi vacia que estaba completamente etiquetada trabajo realizado. Una alfombrilla estaba centrada en la mesa y enfrente de eso una bonita lampara de escritorio dorada con esmeraldas.

Hinamori recorrio el metal de la lampara con el dedo hasta que llego al cristal. Se sorprendio por el diseo grabado ahi.

Dubitativamente, recorrio el dedo por el arbol frutal que se mostraba en el cristal verdoso. No estaba segura de si era un melocotonero o un ciruelo, pero habia muchos de ellos y la lampara parecia un pequeo bosque.

-Es un melocotonero.

Soltando un pequeo grito, Hinamori casi se cae de la silla por el susto y miro a la teniente del decimo escuadron la cual se apoyaba de forma casual en el marco de la puerta. -Matsumoto, no me asustes asi!

-Un melocotonero. repitio, impasible por el tono de regaina de Hinamori y la expresion de sorpresa de ella.

Corrigiendo su postura en la silla, Hinamori se aclaro la garganta nerviosamente antes de seguir mirando la lampara. No sabia que a Shirou-kun le gustaran los melocotones.

-No se si le gustan, pero le gusta tenerlos cerca.

El tono de Matsumoto empezo a ponerla nerviosa, Que?

Sonriendo con malicia, Matsumoto se puso recta. No, no es nada. de todos modos ya tengo a alguien para que haga el papeleo. Ante su noticia, parecia que Matsumoto flotaba en una nube de orgullo a la vez que fue a sentarse.

Decidiendo que no queria detalles del posible chantaje o seduccin por parte de Matsumoto, Hinamori volvio a la lampara.

Un pequeño bosque de melocotoneros?

19 de diciembre:

El dia antes de que llegara el cumpleaos de Hitsugaya. Bastante asombrosamente, Matsumoto realmente habia logrado hacer parte de su trabajo sin ninguna dejadez tras la pequea discusin acerca de lo de la lampara y ahora ya les quedaba poco por hacer de los planes, aparte de arreglar la habitacin de Hitsugaya y traer los adornos.

Matsumoto!- Hinamori gimio al tiempo que sealaba a la esquina de enfrente de la habitacin. Alli, recuerdas?- Acordamos que la pancarta iria aqui, no alli!

Haciendo un puchero de decepcion por tener que recolocar la pancarta con la que habia luchado durante los ltimos diez minutos; Matsumoto se sento malhumoradamente en la silla sobre la que habia estado de pie. Esta bien aqui!

- Matsumoto.- Hinamori advirti, como una madre hara con su hijo- Pon la pancarta donde deberia estar.

- Geez, Hinamori eres demasiado mandona cuando se trata de Hitsugaya- taicho!

- No soy mandona!

- Si mucho!

- No!

- Bastante!

- Ya veo que las señoritas se estan divirtiendo.

Hinamori y Matsumoto pararon de sacarse la lengua para ver a Unohana que permanecia junto a la puerta.

- Solo habeis hecho esto durante toda la semana?

Hinamori miro fijamente con mirada acusadora a Matsumoto. Habriamos trabajado ms si alguien no se hubiera estado escaqueando.- Le volvi a sacar la lengua a Matsumoto antes de bajar el rollo de serpentinas para colgarlo por encima de su cabeza.

- No rompais nada.- Advirtio Unohana cuando se acerco a Hitsugaya para hacerle un chequeo.

Matsumoto le tiro otro rollo a Hinamori antes de replicar. No lo tirar tan fuerte como para cargarme algun mueble, taicho.

Unohana chasqueo la lengua. -Confio en vosotras!

Hinamori se dirigio a Unohana y estaba por lanzar otra almohada cuando se paralizo en un estado de shock, horror y vergenza. La almohada le golpe en la cara con un suave clap antes de que cayeran frente a sus pies con un pequeño rebote.

- Hhm? Qu pasa, Hinamori?- Matsumoto arrastr los pies hacia la chica sonrojada y mir fijamente hacia la misma direccion que ella. Eh?

Unohana aparto la vista de la inspeccion a Hitsugaya y observo a las dos tenientes. -Que ocurre?

Matsumoto señalo a la postura boca abajo de Hitsugaya. -Oh! Taicho lleva calzoncillos navideños! Hinamori, viste los copos de nieve? Son monos, verdad?

La cara atomatada de Hinamori brill mas roja aun ante la familiaridad de Matsumoto a la hora de ver hombres en paños menores. Yy-yo

- Hhm, que es esto? Nunca has visto los calzoncillos de Hitsugaya-taicho?- Ante la mortificada expresion de Hinamori. Matsumoto le explico lo que ella pensaba. Penso que como de jovenes erais muy cercanos, tal vez lo habras visto en calzoncillos.

- Eso fue cuando eramos mas mas. Pequeños!- tartamudeo la morena.

- Es lo mismo!- insistio Matsumoto a la vez que tiro de Hinamori para acercarla mas a la cama de Hitsugaya.

- No!- forcejeo Hinamori con la fuerza superior de la mujer mas mayor, Hinamori se tapo los ojos con la mano que tenia libre. Matsumoto!

Tan pronto como Matsumoto solto a Hinamori, ella correteo a la esquina y se apresuro a colgar los adornos con mucha prisa. Matsumoto chasqueo la lengua hacia la teniente del quinto escuadron y se dirigio a ella para pasarle uno de los rollos de serpentina que estaba en el suelo.

-Solo te estaba provocando, Hinamori!

- Y tu diciendo que YO soy una abusona!- bufo Hina antes de coger la serpentina de un tiron e incluirla en la pared. Inmediatamente mas tarde, Matsumoto dio un saltito sobre la silla y casi tira a Hinamori de un empujon durante el proceso. Que?

- Te estas equivocando de colores! Es azul abajo del todo y despues blanco arriba del todo!

- Eh? Tu eres la que hace mal las pancartas!

- Los colores y las pancartas son algo distinto! Puedes cambiar las pancartas pero los colores tienen que estar _perfectos_!

La rubia siguio sermoneando a Hinamori al mismo tiempo que movia el mueble, ya que Hinamori no tenia permiso para hacer ninguna actividad fisica seria, y dio instrucciones sobre como poner las serpentinas.

Al principio, Hinamori nunca supuso que Matsumoto era una perfeccionista para ese tipo de cosas; solia escaquearse en el trabajo y le gustaba dejarle su trabajo a otros. Aunque bastante sorprendentemente, haba aguantado hasta el final, terminado su parte del trabajo e incluso se haba coordinado lo bastante para dar instrucciones a Hinamori sobre como perfeccionar el arte de la coordinacin del color y el diseño.

Cuando se sentaron junto a la cama de Hitsugaya, con una taza de te en las manos, Hinamori le pregunto a Matsumoto como se las apaño para terminar su papeleo, conseguir los encargos de las tiendas y ganar tiempo y colocar los adornos cuando se habia estado escaqueando tanto.

Matsumoto explico de forma sumisa que ultimamente se habia sentido mas bien deprimida por algun motivo, pero remonto para tener todo el trabajo hecho.

Ahora Hinamori sabia que Matsumoto era una perfeccionista a la hora de planear y de hacer planes B; le sorprendio a Hinamori lo poco que sabia de algunas personas con las que habia pasado el tiempo a diario durante muchos años. Parecia como si Aizen le hubiese dado algo antes de irse, aparte de una cicatriz.

Posiblemente se le habia dado la oportunidad de darse cuenta de cosas que su confianza ciega e ingenuidad no le habian dejado ver anteriormente.


End file.
